


A Love That Grows

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Mafia/Triad, Marriage of Convenience, Pregnant Yiji! Lian Shi, Setting - Untamed Canon Universe, Yiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: It'd been a last minute decision to save Lian Shi and her unborn child. But Lian Shi is going to take what she can get. She just hopes the Zhao that agrees to marry her will protect her and her child.
Relationships: Zhao Deyin/ Gu Chang, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi
Series: The Zhao Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Not many went into Zhao Headquarters without some sort of illegal intent, given Master Zhao oversaw much of Leling’s underground dealings, and many above ground too. No one would say going to a Triad master for a favor would lead anywhere good. Words like  _ debt  _ or  _ conscription  _ came to mind. But Madam Li was on a mission to do that very thing, and though she was a tiny woman, stood proudly at the gate, her backbone as steely as the two guards’ gazes on her. 

“I’m here to talk to the Master,” she told them and didn't miss their looks of surprise. Not that she’d blame them for it. Her dealings were strictly of the legal sort and through Master Fang, one of the senior Uncles of the Triad. “It’s a matter of some urgency.”

The guards stood there for a moment before one of them knocked on the outer gate door. Immediately a slat opened. Two dark eyes peered out looking her over. “She is here to see Master Zhao.” the guard said. As quickly as the slat opened it shut. The three of them stood in silence for a few moments before there was the sound of latches being undone. It was a silent approval that Zhao Xian had agreed to meet with her. 

When the door opened, it revealed a wall with a golden snake emblem on it and a fountain below it. The guard that’d been on the other side of the outer gate gestured for her to come inside. He was younger than the two men standing outside with a high ponytail of chocolate brown hair. His bangs frame his heart shaped face and hazel eyes. 

He took her through the archway into the outer garden. It was beautiful with the finely trimmed trees, pond, and stone seating. The inner gate was closed with two women standing on either side. Their robes were black with burgundy and teal trim.The young man gestured to the seating then he headed back to his station at the main gate. 

It was only a moment before the doors opened revealing a woman dressed in a dark teal silk robes with a burgundy brocade of snakes were on the sleeves with burgundy under robe and teal sash. Her long raven hair was up in an elegant bun with obsidian hair pins sticking out like a crown. She had a mismatched gaze. The left eye was almost white while the right was storm grey with a crisscross scar upon the cheek. 

“Madam Li.” 

“Mistress Ziyi,” Madam Li bowed in respect to her. “I am sorry to call upon the Master at such a time. I know he is busy with his son’s wedding preparations.”

Zhao Ziyi slightly bowed her head in mutual respect. Though her left eye started to glow before fading back to it’s normal white. “There is no need for such things. Master Zhao still carries much affection for your person. He will see you now.” Zhao Ziyi gestured for her to follow her. “We will be going to the East wing tea room.”

“Thank you,” Madam Li bowed again and walked down the beautiful walkways. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been in this place, this far into the walls. It was part of the original building, when it’d been a smaller operation and more of a home than a headquarters. She’d come here in her youth with the woman that had become Zhao Xian’s bride. She hadn’t come since her death.

“When we arrive, remove your shoes behind the ash line and lift your skirts.” Zhao Ziyi instructed as they approached the tea room. “Remove the hair pin and hand it to Zhao Yue.” The young boy that’d been at the main gate was there waiting at the doors to the tea room. A bright toothy smile on his face. 

“This can’t be Zhao Yue,” she said as she did as instructed and looked up at the boy, who was taller than her. Not that it was hard. “Last I saw, you were nothing but a pup following Young Master Zhao around.”

“This one is Zhao Yue, Madam Li, and I’d been in young Master Zhao’s household but I…” Zhao Yue stopped and blushed as Zhao Ziyi gave him a look. Then he knelt down careful of the ash line and opened the doors to the tea room. 

The scent of chocolate and incense wafted out. It was a sign that Qiu Rong had been inside. There was no mistaking Wu Cao’s baking. Zhao Ziyi gestured for her to enter. Zhao Yue helped Madam Li with her train so that it didn’t mess with the ash line. Then he gently sat it down before shutting the door behind her. 

Zhao Xian’s tea room was extravagant with silk tapestry on the walls and an obsidian carved divider. The room was decorated elegantly with hand drawn paintings on the wall. Most of them were paintings of Zhao Xian’s late wife and Zhao Deyin. “Li Bao.” Zhao Xian greeted her as he went to stand. It has been a long time since he’d seen the woman. She was a beautiful reminder of his late wife. He knew that she could see the flicker of sadness in his eyes at seeing her. “What brings you to my residence? Are your wards alright?” 

“They are well, Zhao XIan,” Madam Li murmured back to her old friend, a gentle smile on her face as she bowed then joined him at the table. “You know I put extra care in watching over my  _ yiji,  _ both established and training, as well as my servants. They are like my children, friends, and family. And that is why I am here. Family in danger is something I think you can sympathize with the most.”

Zhao Xian frowned as he took his spot across from her. He poured her some tea then himself. “Of course I can, Li Bao.” Zhao Xian nodded for her to continue. “Tell me what is going on and I can see what I can do to help.” He slid the cup towards her. 

“Here there is a certain Lord Xiao that lives in LanLing,” she said, cupping the tea between her hands to warm them. The fall air was rather crisp that day after the night of rain they’d had. “He was a patron of  _ yiji  _ Lian Shi and the father of her unborn child. A cultivator,” she added, “while Lian Shi is not. But I will come back to that.

“You see, Lord Xiao returned home to be with his wife, who was expecting a child. A boy, his firstborn and heir. But the child passed away after barely a week, not even a month ago, and I fear he will turn his sights on Lian Shi, because she has been to the diviner, Zhao Xian, and we know she is having a boy.” Madam Li’s lips twisted unhappily. “A perfect little heir with a perfect little core. The baby that was lost did not.”

“Since the reason he left her behind in favor of his legitimate son.” Zhao Xian nodded, “I can see how your worries are founded. Since you are here asking me for help. I am assuming that you might have a suitor or plan on how to help Mistress Lian.” 

“A plan, to give her a Zhao suitor to safeguard both her and the child,” Madam Li nodded too, glad her friend was, as usual, on her wavelength. “As I mentioned, the baby has a core, but Lian Shi does not. He will need guiding hands once he is born and she needs someone gentle and kind, but also strong and protective. You know your people the best, Zhao Xian. I can only hope there is someone willing to take a pregnant bride.”

“I do.” Zhao Xian agreed with her statement about him knowing his people. Three names coming to find. He reached over, resting his hand over hers. “This will be an arranged courting. So, I will have them send her a gift. The one she approves of is the one that we will arrange for her to marry.” 

“Thank you, Zhao Xian,” she said, bowing her head deeply in gratitude. “She deserves far more than what she’s gotten, and she’d rather die than lose her little one. I will not let some lord take him when she has lost enough.”

  
“There is no need for such words between us. We are friends, Lian Bao.” Zhao Xian smiled fondly at her, “And we will not let her waste her life when she can have a full and happy one. Now, let’s talk about the three I have in mind.” 

Madam Li smiled at him and sipped her tea. “I’m sure they are exceptional if they were first in your thoughts.”

“I just hope that she approves of them.” Zhao Xian refilled their tea cups. He turned to the open window where it faced the garden. A statue could be seen of a woman if dancing. Zhao Xian glanced back to Li Bao. “You are welcome to visit more Li Bao.” 

“I know it pains you, Zhao Xian,” she countered, looking at the woman as well. It didn’t take much to see her parted friend in the curves. “I do not wish to dredge up memories when you’d rather forget.”

He huffed lightly as he felt a pang of pain. It was painful for him but not as it once had been. Now he was more comfortable being around her. “I’ll never forget.” Zhao Xian responded, “But if you felt that you wanted to come then you are more than welcome. I wasn’t the only one who lost someone I loved.” He poured her another cup of tea. 

“Seems I’ll have to then,” she mused and tilted her cup in salute.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhao Qiang took a deep breath as he settled down at his table in the private room at the Goldfinch. He was a little early. His heart was beating nervously in his chest. He sat the flowers down on the floor beside him as he messed with his sleeve. He normally wasn’t this on edge but courting like he said in the letter to his newly betrothed. 

He’d just come from a bath after his midday training. So his normally braided up hair was now down and flowing. To dress nicely for her he was in his navy robes. They were a birthday gift from Wu Cao. The inner robe was a robin's egg blue while the outer was a deep blue with pretty lavender birds resting on branches on the sleeves. He reached up for what felt like the uptenth time to the soft silk collar of his inner robe. It’d be useless to hide the lightning type scars around his neck, not when she probably already knew from Zhao Yue, but still. He glanced down at the sunflowers he’d gathered from Gu Chang’s garden and hoped she liked him. 

A server soon approached his table with Lian Shi in tow. She’d been surprised a bit that he’d been early when she herself was early, and as promised, she was in her lavender robes with a white tulip in her bun. She smiled, seeing the nervous man who looked hardly older than herself, and bowed her head once she was there. “Zhao Qiang? This one is Lian Shi.”

_ This one is Zhao Qiang. _ Zhao Qiang signed as he struggled to get up. He almost bumped the table in his haste to get up. Zhao Qiang flushed and gestured for her to join them.  _ You look beautiful _ . His ears and cheeks were flushed in uneven splotches. His betrothed was more than just beautiful. The tulip and the lavender suited her well. He brushed one of his locks behind his own ear.

“Thank you,” Lian Shi said with a warm smile and gracefully took her seat. Her eyes roamed over him, but never stayed in one place long as she had been trained. She saw the scars, but also the strong, wide shoulders, the nervous hands, the blush. His fine robes that were well worn and comfortable, but also so very well tended. Her smile sweetened even more thinking of the teacup he’d sent her. “Have you ordered already?”

_ I waited for you.  _ Zhao Qiang answered, peering down at the golden sunflowers. He reached for them and handed them to her.  _ I do not know the future like Qiu Rong but I do know that if anything if we could be friends to one another that’ll be enough.  _ As he did, the little lavender ribbon he’d tied around his wrist became exposed a little.

“I wish to be friends too,” Lian Shi beamed as she took the flowers and looked them over with a twinkle in her eye. “Did you take these from Chang- _ er?”  _ she teased before carefully setting them aside. She didn’t miss the cute ribbon. “I found that in the market,” she said, realizing it was the one she’d sent along. “Do you like ribbons too?”

_ I do and A-Chang let me cut from his garden _ . Zhao Qiang signed, blushing some more. When one of the staff members brought them some tea. He blinked and turned to the boy.  _ May I have some coffee? _ The boy stilled not sure what had just been signed to him. 

“Coffee, please,” Lian Shi covered smoothly, smiling at the boy before her eyes went to Zhao Qiang. “Do you like it plain?”

_ With milk please _ . Zhao Qiang responded. He nodded at the boy as she conveyed his order.  _ Thank you _ . _ Order what you like. This is my treat for dragging you out into the rain.  _

“Not a hardship,” she assured him and poured herself a cup of tea. “I love the rain.”

_ I do too. I remember walking in the rain to the temple before I was adopted into the family.  _ Zhao Qiang smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Maybe if it’s still raining, we can go for a walk?” she offered, then tilted her smile at the server who approached for their order. “May I have a beef stew?”

“Of course,” the woman said, her hands politely behind her back. “And for you sir?”

_ I will take the beef stew as well with extra carrots.  _ Zhao Qiang signed with a smile. He liked this woman because she’d been able to read his lips too. When the lady left he turned back to Lian Shi. He swallowed.  _ I wanted to talk with you about what I am doing with my position in the family. If that is a move that you think is appropriate, and I also wanted to speak with you about living arrangements.  _

“Alright,” Lian Shi folded her hands under her chin so she wouldn’t fidget them. “Madam Li is worried that my baby will be taken away, so I would hope you would be a friend to me and a guardian for my little jewel. If you do not wish to act as a proper husband and wife, but stay friends, I’d be fine with that. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me. I know I'm being shoved onto you and nothing about this is very usual.”

_ I agreed to our courting because I wanted to be at least your friend.  _ Zhao Qiang stated,  _ if we grow to more then I will be more than blessed. I hope I do not make you uncomfortable. But I will be good to you and your son. I won’t let anyone take him away from you.  _

“Thank you,” Lian Shi flushed and her hands drifted down to touch her belly protectively. “I would be blessed as well to have more, but friendship is a solid start. If I make you uncomfortable, or you make me uncomfortable… let’s just agree to be honest with one another and talk it through, okay?”

_ I am comfortable _ . Zhao Qiang blushed as his gaze flicked down to her tea and he refilled it. The delivery left a few small drops on the table. That he cleaned up.  _ I’m just not used to being around a lady like yourself.  _ His eyes widened as he thought about his words.  _ I mean...I’m used to people like Zhao Ziyi and Zhao Tao. They are more driven towards their blades, rougher around the edges. _

“You mean women who are on your level of training?” Lian Shi said and at his embarrassed nod, she giggled. “I understand. Madam Li told me there haven’t been women like myself - untrained, I mean, in military arts - since Master Zhao’s late wife. Even your servants are trained to kill.” The thought struck her that, perhaps, she shouldn’t find that comforting, but she did. Her smile grew. “And, Madam Li told me that there hasn’t been a little on gracing the halls for a while either. I’m excited to see all you strong, stalwart Zhaos wrapped around my little jewel’s fingers. He will be the most beloved in the world, I’m certain of that.”

_ I am sure and that brings me back to my original topics. About my job. Since, I have started courting you. I am no longer a part of Master Zhao’s entourage. I have transferred to work for young Master Deyin and young Master Gu permanently.  _ __ Zhao Qiang explained, his hands moving his coffee cup around between them.  _ Which I hope it doesn’t offend but I requested that we move into our own quarters.  _

“It doesn’t offend me,” Lian Shi assured him. “I don’t need much room. Maybe that’s odd for a  _ yiji  _ to admit, but I’m not used to more than a single room. I was born on the streets and we shared a three bedroom house with four other families. When i was sold to the brothel, I shared a room with the female servants. Even my quarters at Madam Li’s now are no more than a single room. So I’m used to not taking up much space. Not that i think we’ll only have one room,” she tacked on, giggling at herself. “I don’t know what to expect, but just know I will be content no matter what it is. As long as there is room for my little jewel to thrive, that’s all I care about.”

Zhao Qiang blinked for a moment as he felt a pang of sadness for her. To be sold to the brothel to pay for someone else's debt wasn’t the fate anyone deserved. But Lian Shi had adapted and made her fate her own. So that made him happy and feeling proud of her.  _ I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and space for your son as he grows. There are three adult rooms but I wanted to convert one into a nursery. That we could design together. I am good with my hands not just for taking life. _

“I know that already,” she said with a sweet smile. “The cup you sent. You are careful and like to fix things. I’d be honored to design a nursery together.” Her hands smoothed over her bump. “I’d be honored, too, if you wanted to think of my little jewel as yours. Because we will be raising him together. You will be the only father he’ll know.”

Zhao Qiang smiled fondy at that last bit.  _ I will treat him as if he is mine even if we remain friends. Though I hope that we might be more. _ His heart having skipped a beat at how much detail she’d paid attention to his gift. It was true that gifts spoke of their giver. It warmed his heart that she felt this way.  _ Would you like to visit our residence this evening or tomorrow? _ The door opened and the lady returned with their stews. Thankfully his stomach growled after the woman left and made him blush some more.

Lian Shi giggled, but nodded. "Tonight, if that would be alright. I have the night off and I'd rather spend it out with you."

Zhao Qiang blushed more at that then gestured for her to eat her soup.  _ Is there anything you wanted to share with me?  _ He asked before taking a bite of his stew. It was good and made him feel warmed. The cool autumn air paired with the rain made for a chilly day.

“Hmm. well, I like to draw and cook and garden,” Lian Shi listed off. “And sing. My favorite color is lotus pink. I like to fold animals out of paper. What about you?”

_ I like the garden and fix things like your cup. _ Zhao Qiang answered.  _ I helped with planting your flowers. _ He tilted his head towards her sunflowers. 

The news made Lian Shi beam. “And Chang- _ er  _ doesn't let just anyone garden his flowers. You must be something truly special.”

_ It helps that I follow instruction well and I think he trusts me? _ Zhao Qiang leaned forward and refilled her teacup.  _ He let me put some lilies in our rooms. _

“THose are some of my favorites,” she said with a sweet look, though her eyes were on his hands as he went to pour. “Wait a moment,” she stopped him. “If you put your thumb up here, you’ll find you have more control over the pot.” She pointed to the place she meant and smiled as he did as he was told. “Now try. See? No little drops splashing out.”

Zhao Qiang’s heart skipped another beat as he felt her touch. It was soft but cool. The smell of tulip and honey came from her. It was comforting much like her presence.  _ Thank you _ .  _ I’ll try to remember to do this in the future.  _

“You’re welcome,” she perked up and went back to her food, flushed and pleased he hadn’t been offended. “Do the rooms you were given have access to a garden?” she asked. “Maybe we could build one together.”

_ We are in luck. The private courtyard only has a small pond in the corner. _ Zhao Qiang answered. He didn’t miss her own flush and brightened smile.  _ So it will be perfect for a small garden. _

“Good,” Lian Shi beamed. “Let’s make Chang- _ er  _ jealous of all our vegetables and flowers.” It was a tease, but a funny one, thinking of Gu Chang’s grumpy face. “I’m glad you and he get along. He’s like an older brother to me… oh! I forgot to ask,” she gasped and reached over to take his hand. “What zodiac year are you?”

_ Horse _ . Zhao Qiang answered as he went to pour himself some more coffee. He frowned that he let it get cold. He reached over calling forth his  _ qi _ . The maroon with dark blue and goldish green iridescent energy moved to circle around the teapot and teacup heating them up.  _ What are you? _

“Monkey,” Lian Shi giggled, watching the show of  _ qi  _ with awe. “So not a true destiny match, like a Goat and a Horse, but not a bad one either. This next year will be Horse, and that means my little jewel will be like you.”

_ He will be creative and intelligent like his mother _ . Zhao Qiang complimented her.  _ Our love will grow into its own. _

“It will,” Lian Shi agreed, blushing a bit. “Of that I have no doubt.”

_ Do you like painting?  _ Zhao Qiang asked, letting his hand slip back.

“I do, though I’m more enthusiastic than actually good,” she giggled. “I’m more of a drawer. Your little flower in the cup was adorable and so beautiful! I loved the colors.”

_ I did it when Master Zhao told me your name. I was in my room when he came to speak with me about the situation.  _ Zhao Qiang took a bite of his stew.  _ Do you like music? _

“I do. I sing and dance,” Lian Shi told him, smiling at his red ears. “Thank you for painting it. And thank you for being willing to try. I know this whole situation is a lot to ask.”

_It is but I am willing to try. No one deserves to be put in a cage or taken from their loved ones._ Zhao Qiang could sense the little one inside her. _He is going to grow strong_ _and we will do right by him._

“That’s all I ask,” she said, covering her bump again. She felt her little one kick into her touch and smiled. “You can sense his core?” she asked, watching Zhao Qiang. “I don’t have a core, so I’m hoping you and your family can teach him where I cannot.”

_ That’s all I ask too. We will teach home how to use his core properly and continue to grow stronger to make you proud. _ Zhao Qiang responded as he reached for his coffee.  _ I should have asked her for milk. May I share your tea? _

“Of course,” Lian Shi said and reached for the kettle and spare cup, gracefully pouring and handing it to him. “It’s raspberry. Young Master Wu always knows to bring the raspberry for me. The perks of being cozy with the owner,” she said with a conspiratorial smile. “Though don’t tell Young Master Wu I said so. He’s very protective of our  _ go  _ games.”

_ It smells delicious. _ Zhao Qiang grinned, taking the cup. He took a sip and hummed before setting it down.  _ I’ve heard of them through listening to Gu Chang. He likes to come here and hole up sometimes when he doesn’t want to be in his new studio. _

“They are lovely,” Lian Shi agreed. “Treat you like family. When you’re a  _ yiji,  _ you are taught that the most important relationships to cultivate aren’t just with your clients, but with the teahouses. You bring your patrons here and help the tea house, and you have fine friends in hard times. Especially when their food is this good. Never have to worry about going hungry when you have the Wu brothers in your corner.”

_ No you won’t. I am friends with Wu Xiang. That’s how we got this room today. _ Zhao Qiang smiled then noticed her little shiver. He had opened the window to let a little light in from the gloomy day. Zhao Qiang should have thought of the wind. He got up and took off his outer robe. Then walked around to set it on her shoulders. 

“Oh, thank you,” she murmured, smiling up at him. She made sure to pat his hand before he pulled away completely.

Zhao Qiang shivered at the soft touch. He blushed as he rounded the table. To sit back down. The loss of the heavier layer made the collar lay more flat exposing his neck. So of course he went to mess with it some more.  _ You’re welcome _ . Zhao Qiang knew that he should probably apologize for just stripping but her and the baby were more important. 

Lian Shi looked at the scars again, but her eyes were back on his by the time he was sitting. She smiled. “Do you have other tattoos?” she asked, gesturing to the side of his neck. “I know the Zhao guards all have them on the neck. Do you have any others?”

_ I have them on my arms and leg. Do you have any? _ Zhao Qiang asked, feeling brave. He wondered in her life she’d ever dared to do it.

“I have two,” Lian Shi admitted with a bit of a smirk. “Lower back and the bottom of my left heel.”

Zhao Qiang tilted his head much like pup at her words. His gaze drifted down before quickly meeting Lian Shi’s. A bright blush on his cheeks.  _ What made you get them? _

“I was sold to the brothel when I was twelve. In anger, I asked a friend to tattoo my heel, because it felt like rebellion. My parents were very traditional. They viewed tattoos as taboo and sacrilegious. So that was my way of showing my displeasure with them. I also cut my hair,” she told him and laughed. “My lower back was more planned. I entertained a client for a month as he passed through Leling. He offered to make me one, so now I have it. His name is Master Qi. I’m sure you know him; he did a few of the Zhao tattoos when your tattoo master broke his wrist last year.”

_ Ah, Master Qi. He did one of my birds on my left arm. _ Zhao Qiang reached over and covered the spot where the bird is underneath his second robe and inner robe.  _ He did Zhao Ziyi’s spider. She may visit from time to time to check on me. Please do not be afraid. _

Lian Shi nodded. “Thank you for the warning,” she said, not fully worried about it, but it seemed to soothe Zhao Qiang, so she said it anyway. “And a bird? What kind? He made a bird for me too.”

_ It is a songbird that is blue and yellow.  _ Zhao Qiang answered,  _ What kind of bird did he give you? _

"...same," LianShi said, dumbfounded, before she started giggling. "Well, what do you know. Maybe this is fate."

_ Maybe _ . Zhao Qiang grinned and flushed as he went to eat another bite of his stew. He hadn’t expected her to be so kind or for them to be so similar.  _ If you didn’t want to wait to visit our new residence maybe you’d like to join me in the courtyard. _

"I'd love to," Lian Shi smiled and finished her bowl. She looked down at the robe he'd given her and sniffed it, that incense she'd smelled on the paper strong and clear. "You have a really nice smell," she said, then laughed as her baby kicked. "My little jewel agrees. He's very happy today."

_ Thank you and you smell very nice too _ . Zhao Qiang blushed then worked to finish his own bowl. He ate in far more smaller bites but he finished soon enough. Zhao Qiang looked out the window. It was still chilly and raining in a mist.  _ Please keep that on you. He might be happy now but he’ll be upset if his mama gets ill.  _

"Alright, thank you," she said and left a silver ingot piece on the table before standing. "Shall we?"

_ Yes, Mistress Lian. _ Zhao Qiang stated, moving to offer his arm. They were lucky that the courtyard for the goldfinch is covered. There is also a bench and a swing as it was well maintained. He tucked one of his loose strands of hair behind his ear.  __ The morning air was still crisp and he hoped that she was still warm with his outer robe.

"Just Lian Shi is fine, don't need to be fancy," she giggled and took his arm. "I love the koi here. Could we have a pond of them?"

_ I like them too, Lian Shi. I think that Master Wu would be more than happy to let us have some from the hatchery.  _ Zhao Qiang answered. He led her over to where she could sit and dip her fingers into the water if she liked. 

She did so, grinning as they came up to her hand. She gave a light gasp as the baby kicked, then giggled, imaging a golden day where she could pet the fish with her baby. "My little jewel likes them as well," she mused and reached for his hand before she could talk herself out of it, pressing it in. "Can you feel him playing?"

Zhao Qiang nodded as he felt the strong kick to his hands. The joy the baby was feeling growing. Zhao Qiang swallowed when the baby’s core called out to his, making his  _ qi _ call forth. He blinked. The only other person he’d ever seen that happen with is Zhao Ziyi but that wasn’t a good thing when she did it. Though it was because of her abilities. Not that he would be bad.

_ He is going to be strong _ . He mouthed and didn’t know if Lian Shi could read his lips. 

"Strong?" Lian Shi asked, not sure she'd read that correct. When he nodded, she looked down curiously. "Really? Strong like you?"

_ Like you and Ziyi-jie. We will need to be careful. _ Zhao Qiang perked up, and lowered to sit down so that they were mostly at the same height. He didn’t remove his hand. He let the baby play with his  _ qi _ .  _ People will want to be like him but they can’t. Ziyi-jie and A-Rong are special like A-Chang. _

"...I'm not sure what that means. Will he be safe?" She asked, a spike of anxiety piercing her heart. 

_ Yes. We must teach him to remember to be careful with his gift. He is the one they might fear. _ Zhao Qiang mouthed.  _ I won’t tell you not to worry. That is what mother’s do. I’m failing at saying what I mean. But know he is safe. _

Lian Shi nodded, slightly comforted, though her smile was now a frown. "I don't understand how he could be so strong. His father isn't and I have no core to speak of."

_ You’ve made him with love. Ziyi-jie will say its your fault. Mother’s hearts are stronger than any golden core. _ Zhao Qiang answered, happy that she could read lips. He tried to withdraw his hands to sign but the pull to stay was strong.  _ Sorry, he’s playing with my qi and doesn’t wanna stop. _

She giggled. "A core made from love… I suppose there are worse things," she murmured and gently covered his hand with hers. "He likes you."

_ Yes, he does. _ Zhao Qiang chuckled silently.  _ He is stubborn. I think that this will be a common occurrence.  _ Zhao Qiang smiled softly as he took in her soft features. 

"He gets that from his Uncle Chang," she said with a laugh. "That's why I named him A-Chang."

_ That’s why he likes me. His uncle is the same way. _ Zhao Qiang signed once A-Chang finally relented. He chuckled and knew that the little one was resting.  _ I think I tuckered him out. _

"I'd rather that then feel him kick me in the bladder," Lian Shi told him, swaying back to her feet. She took his arm again, her smile not quite back. "I do wonder though…"

_ What? _ Zhao Qiang mouthed before turning and lifting her up into his arms. The sight of her swaying had him worrying. Her weight was still light and he felt like he was holding a small stack of papers. 

“Oh my,” she scrambled a bit, holding on tight. “A… little warning,” she giggled, then set her head against his neck. “The man who is his father… his family has a strange defect, where their eyes are bluish gray. I want to pass A-Chang off as yours but what if he is born with those same eyes?”

Zhao Qiang blinked, not really thinking about that. His own eyes were mismatched. The left was a dark brown and the right was a golden brown.  _ My mother had grey brown eyes when she was alive. That can explain that. _

She felt a bit of relief and finally smiled again. “Thank you, Zhao Qiang,” she told him and leaned her head back to kiss his cheek.

_ You’re welcome Lian Shi _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed. He blushed from the top of his ears down to his neck. It was all splotchy like before. His hair was more dry now but curly instead of straight from the coolness in the air.  _ I… _ He felt the small pull of little A-Chang pulling at him in his rest.  _...do you feel that? _

“Feel what?” She asked, looking down at her belly. “Is he alright?”

_ Yes, He’s calling me in his sleep. _ Zhao Qiang mused.  _ Didn’t mean to startle. _

“Oh, that’s alright,” Lian Shi smiled and smiled up at the sky, feeling the soft, barely there rain on her face. “Do you want me to walk?”

_ Only if you want too.  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed just in time for one of the staff to arrive with Lian Shi’s parasol.  _ Maybe I should. It might be uncomfortable for you.  _

“I’m not uncomfortable,” she promised and took her parasol like it was perfectly normal for her to be carried off. She opened it and held over both of them. “Just put me down when you get tired, okay?”

_ You’re light as a bird. I doubt that could happen. _ He mouthed though flushed and hoped she only understood half of it. 

“Did you just call me a bird?” Lian Shi giggled, delighted by the idea. “If you call me bird, I’ll have to think of a good nickname for you as well, Zhao Qiang.”

Zhao Qiang nodded. She was pretty like the bird on his arm and he wondered if she could sing as lovely as one. He thought about nicknames and wondered what she would eventually give him. He turned his head a bit and could smell the tulip in her hair. 

_ Call me what you like.  _ He mouthed. 

“I’m thinking,” she assured, patting the top of his head, and was deep in thought as they walked along. “What kind of bird would you say I was,” she asked after a while, peeking down at him. “You called me bird. Any bird specifically?”

_ Song. Blue and yellow plushy finch like the one on my arm.  _ Zhao Qiang answered. He adjusted her when he felt her silk slipping. This way he and better grasp of behind her knees.  _ Though I don’t know you enough to know that a song bird is a fit. _

“Songbird…” Lian Shi blushed in pleasure and nodded. “I like it. Now for you… the songbird and the…”

She paused, looking him over, and with her free hand felt the width of his shoulders. His arms were strong and steady, and she felt like blushing at that too, so she did. But it was his eyes that decided her, deep brown and golden in the other. She grinned. “Bear. The songbird and the bear. We sound like a proper romance now, don’t we?”

_ And a song that Ziyi-jie used to sing at night. About bears and painted wings. _ Zhao Qiang mused. A shiver going down his spine at the feel of her hand on his shoulders. 

“I know one about bears and eagles, and about going home,” Lian Shi told him. “I’d love to hear her songs someday. Your smile says they mean a great deal to you.”

_ They are about mischief and family. _ Zhao Qiang explained, looking at her in the eye.  _ They mean a lot to us all.  _

“I can’t wait to hear them all,” she promised and kissed his cheek again. “After all, you’re family to me now too.”

Zhao Qiang flushed a deeper shade of red at her kisses and easy kindness.  _ You will. Especially if you listen to granny or A-Yue. Ziyi-jie probably won’t sing them till A-Chang is born.  _

As they approached the residence the more Zhao bodyguards could be seen. Normally Zhao Bin would be there at the gate but he was on a private visit to Gusu. Once the guards saw him they easily let him pass. They all bowed their heads to Lian Shi as well as Zhao Qiang entered. 

_ We are in the east wing.  _ Zhao Qiang informed her as he took her through the beautiful manicured front garden of the outer garden then took her through the inner gate. The covered engawa allowed them to close the umbrella and let Zhao Qaing set her down. 

_ Are you alright?  _ He asked. 

“More than,” she said, swaying as her feet remembered to hold her weight. She laughed lightly as the baby kicked, as though to help straighten her, and she set a hand on the bump. “I have to say, I’ve passed the headquarters so many times, but I’ve ever been inside.”

“And now you’ll be living here.” A gravely female voice said from their left. Zhao Qiang’s eyes widened then he smiled. 

_ Lian Shi, this is Ziyi-jie. _ Zhao Qiang introduced them formally while gesturing for her to face his elder sister.  _ Ziyi-jie this is Lian Shi. My betrothed.  _ His gaze proud and filled with happiness as he looked at Lian Shi. His sister was in her dark black and teal robes. Her hair was down with a single snake like hairpin. In her hand was a dream catcher with different trinkets tied to them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Zhao Ziyi responded, her left eye that was white as snow gave off a soft glow. Her thin smile had gone tight a bit. 

Lian Shi wasn’t sure what was going on with the woman, only that it seemed she wasn’t accepted by her. Her own smile thinning, she nonetheless bowed respectfully and with warmth smiled at Zhao Ziyi, then back to Zhao Qiang. “He’s told me much about you.”

“I’ve not had the same opportunity, but I look forward to getting to know you.” Zhao Ziyi responded, bowing her head. Her eye glowed brighter. 

_ Ziyi-jie?  _ Zhao Qiang signed. 

“Master Zhao’s dinner guest has arrived. I am sorry didi.” Her gaze shifted to Lian Shi. “This is for your new home.” She offered a better smile this time as she handed Lian Shi the dream catcher. Afterwards she turned her focus back on Zhao Qiang. “You have to tell her the rules.” At that she stepped out into the outer courtyard. 

“...the rules?” Lian Shi asked, looking over the dream catcher. She looked worriedly up at Zhao Qiang. “Did I do something wrong?”

_ No,no you didn’t.  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed as he signed.  _ We have house rules. There are not a lot but we have a few.  _ He smiled as she toyed with the little strings of various length and looked at the trinkets.  _ It’s for protection against bad dreams. I fix things and she makes those.  _

“It’s beautiful,” Lian Shi said, still feeling a bit guilty for some reason, though she found a real smile for Zhao Qiang. “I’ll obey all the rules, I promise.”

Zhao Qiang beamed at her.  _ They aren’t hard. Though they might be for our little one when he starts crawling.  _ He guided her towards the east wing leaving behind the beautiful inner courtyard with a water fountain and flower garden. 

_ The first rule is to respect one another because we are family. The second is we handle our own business fairly. Do not go to the magistrate. Third is do not disturb the ash lines. If you do then it will hurt Qiu Rong. It’s for his protection when master Zhao and Master Tang are in residence. The fourth is to look out for one another and especially children; they come before everyone. The fifth is not really about you but if we are caught do not kill the magistrate or his men for doing their jobs. We are to serve our time. Oh! I forget this one but Do not unlock doors that are locked or sealed. There is a reason. Mostly Ziyi-jie and Qiu Rong are the reason _ , Zhao Qiang explained as they walked. He pointed out the tea rooms that had lines of black ash around them. 

“Those rules are… very honorable, actually,” Lian Shi mused. “I always knew the Zhaos were honorable, but hearing it is a different perspective. I will watch out for the ash, and we will be vigilant about A-Chang once he is born. Maybe set up designated play areas? Babies want to roam, but we can control the where with gates or guards. Distract him with sweets and toys. Your family is my family. I will do my best to protect them in any and all ways that I can.”

_ Yes we will be viligant with him and I know you will. I can feel it just like your little one. _ Zhan Qiang guided them another courtyard in the east wing and gestured through an open gate.  _ I was letting it air out a bit.  _

“It’s beautiful!” Lian Shi gushed, taking in the space. She closed her eyes to feel the cool air on her face and touched her belly. “This is your new home, my little jewel. Isn’t it wonderful?”

_ To make it better. If you go through the gate and walk the short path there is Gu Chang and A-Yin’s pavilion. _ Zhao Qiang grinned. 

She gasped a bit, tears springing to her eyes, and turned quickly with her arms spread. She stopped herself, however, and flushed. “Sorry. Can I hug you? Would that be alright?”

Zhao Qiang nodded and in seconds he was almost knocked over by sheer force. He wrapped his arms around her and silently laughed. Lian Shi didn’t realize how her son gave her extra strength and grace. 

“What?” she giggled, pulling back to see him snickering. “Why are you laughing at me? Is there something on my robes?”

_ A-Chang is giving you strength you don’t realize it I guess. _ Zhao Qiang answered, silently laughing.  _ Your robes are beautiful like you. Now let’s go see the nursery and put the gift up.  _

Lian Shi took his arm, feeling like she’d float away otherwise, and nodded. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Qiang took a deep breath after he put the last trunk of Lian Shi’s things on the carriage. He smiled glad that it was actually nice out. There was a lukewarm breeze that ruffled through his high ponytail and hems of his robes. He was staring up at the sky when he felt eyes on him. Zhao Qiang shifted his gaze to see that several of the yiji were gathered at their windows watching him. He flushed as he cleared his throat and headed back inside for Lian Shi. She’d asked for a few moments alone and so he’d done in taking care of the trunk. 

As he stepped inside, there was a sudden rush of feet as the yiji went from their rooms to the second floor railing to watch him. Zhao Qiang gently rubbed his head confused. He didn’t let that stop him from heading past some of them as he went up to the second floor to check on Lian Shi.

“Are they still being busybodies?” Lian Shi asked once he knocked. Her room smelled heavily of incense that she’d burned in gratitude to the gods for sending her Zhao Qiang, and to guide her steps forward. Her hair was in a coil of braids, which cascaded down her back and ended in curls. Her robes were a deep burgundy, which she hoped matched the Zhao family colors well. “Ready to go?”

_ I am ready when you are, Birdie?  _ Zhao Qiang answered with quickness of his hands as he moved around the room to make sure everything was truly gone.  _ Are you? _

“I think I am, Little Bear,” she said, taking it all in one last time. It wasn’t much, but it’d been her home for nearly half her life. She closed her eyes and murmured a final prayer, bowed three times, before leaving with him. “It feels strange being free,” she said, taking his arm. “I haven’t had that in a long time. I’m almost scared I’ve forgotten how to have dreams for a future not… this.”

_ Don’t be Birdie. I am here with you and we have plenty of time for you to figure out what you want. And please ignore Bin-ge’s jokes about us needing another A-Chang after this one _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed.  _ He there just haven’t been babies in a while The little ones under Granny are now nearing age to start training. _

“That, and he was trying a few lines on me before he realized who I was,” Lian Shi giggled. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to more little ones if that’s something we think we want later on.”

Zhao Qiang blushed as he ducked his head a bit. Of course his brain would picture them having more children. He swallowed and kept close to her.  _ Do you want to walk home or go with the carriage? _

“I think I want to walk,” she mused. “Stretch our legs a bit. And if you think I’m wobbling too much, we both know you’ll carry me.” She giggled at that and pressed her cheek to his arm a moment, before looking up at him. “Do you want to pass through the market?”

_ Yes, let’s walk _ . Zhao Qiang leaned into her touch with a smile. It’d taken him every bit of two weeks to get used to the cling but now that he was he felt a bit greedy. Which he could be because Lian Shi was going to be his wife.  _ We could get something as welcome home? _

“That’s what I was thinking,” she nodded. “Our new home is full of gifts and hardly anything that’s really ours, for us. Let’s find something together.”

_ I agree. _ Zhao Qiang nodded. As they went through the market, Zhao Qiang stopped as a stall to get her a snack and some candy. She gave him a look with the candy.  _ You’re a mama. Sweets are allowed. _

“Fine,” She blew out her cheeks playfully. “Though if I start craving these, you’re the one who’ll be running around at midnight trying to find some to satisfy me.”

Zhao Qiang felt a little brave, leaned over and took a bite of the horse shaped candy. He smiled with his eyes as he chewed.  _ Deal, Birdie. _ He mouthed before refocusing on the street. A habit that he’d never lose even if he did stop guarding anyone. 

She blushed at that and smacked his arm lightly, though she was already giggling. “Bit sly of you, Little Bear. is Bin- _ ge _ teaching you bad manners?”

_ Birdie is teaching me married manners _ . Zhao Qiang signed when she let go of his arm to reach out for a windchime. Rested a hand on the small of her back as a man moved to stand beside her clearly looking at something else. But he couldn’t stop the protectiveness.

“That is true,” Lian Shi mused and her fingers drifted down to the stall table. “Little Bear, look at these tassels.” She held one up in a burgundy shade. “If we find some charms or stones, I could make them into something matching that we can wear… unless that’s against some dress code?”

_ We wear what we want. The little ones just follow Ning-ge and Ziyi-jie because they’re older _ . Zhao Qiang answered, happily. He reached out for the tassels and run his fingers over the buttery soft threads.  _ I like this one too and the navy one. _

“Let’s get them then and look for some stones. I’ll make us a matching set,” she said, looking up at him with a wide smile. “So I’m always with you, even when you have to be away.”

It made Zhao Qiang’s heart flutter when she said things like that. His blush returned and he glanced down for a moment before the vendor tried to hide her giggle with a cough. He paid the lady and put the two tassels in his qikan pocket.  _ I will try not to be away often. _

“Worry more about coming home safe, that’s all I ask,” she said, taking his arm again. “And our little jewel and I will be there to welcome you back.”

_ I know and I will to the best of my ability. I just...don’t want to be away _ .  _ Good thing, A-Yin married Gu Chang. _ Zhao Qiang signed before realizing what he said. He blushed. Normally he wouldn’t talk about his duties like that but he felt more open with her than anyone that wasn’t family.

“It’s okay to feel that way. Your job isn’t everything, after all. Or it shouldn’t be. I know where your priorities are, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have something that’s yours,” Lian Shi said with a bit of a sardonic smile. “I had to learn that too, so let’s work on it together.”

Zhao Qiang smiled. His arm curled around Lian Shi’s waist bringing her closer as they neared a stand of pendants carved of jade and stone. He glared at the man who’d been walking too close over her head. The man immediately stepped away from them.  __ He turned around and saw a turtle and reached out for it. It was white jade with some red in it.  _ You like this one? _

“I do,” she said, tracing the smooth shell. “It’s very well done, and cute too. What do you think?”

Zhao Qiang was about to signal for the stall keeper when he found the mate to the turtle or at least what he thought was the mate.  _ I think this is it’s other half. _ He mouthed and showed her a pendant of what looked like seashell. The kind you could stick to one’s ear.  _ Or I could be wrong. _

“You’re not wrong,” she breathed out and smiled at what he’d found. “They’re perfect.”

_ Or do you like these better? _ Zhao Qiang asked, looking at another that had a lotus carved out of blue and white jade. Beside it was it’s mate that was of a carp. 

Lian Shi considered that, looking over the turtle and shell, then the lotus and carp. “The turtle,” she decided on. “A lotus and koi symbolize strength in adversity, and at their basest forms, pretty ornaments. Turtles are more humble and carry their home with them. I think I like that better, that these tassels are for us to remember where home is.”

_ I like them too. _ Zhao Qiang grinned. He reached for the turtle and seashell when he noticed the man from earlier was back again out of the corner of his eye. The man was at the edge of the stall trying to not be noticed but it had the opposite effect since he almost knocked over some pendants. 

Lian Shi noticed and looked, going a little stiff as the man’s face registered. “Ignore him, Little Bear,” she whispered, keeping a tight smile on. “He hasn’t taken the removal of his patronage well.”

_ If he comes over here Birdie I will ensure that he understands. _ Zhao Qiang signed to her.  _ You and little ones safety is important. _

“Thank you,” she said and took his arm once they’d paid for the trinkets, then moved off. The man, unsurprisingly, followed, and her smile became heavier and heavier to hold up. Finally, she stopped and tuned to look at him. She noted his face was flushed with drink, but he still had his sword. Not a good sign, that. “Yes, Lord Shang?” she asked, glad he wasn’t, at least, Lord Xian come to fight her for the right to her baby.

_ You’re welcome, Birdie.  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His mood was beginning to sour as he too noticed that the man was not only clearly intoxicated. Lord Shang was dressed in fine dark green silk robes with white robes peeking out from beneath. The collar lined with a stitch usually used on mourning robes. He looked quite disheveled with bags and a shadow of a beard on his face. Zhao Qiang’s gaze lowered down to Lord Shang’s hand on his sword.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Lord Shang slurred. His eyes bloodshot and narrowed at Lian Shi.

“My Lord Shang, you should be home with your family at this time,” she said, soft and soothing. “Your brother hasn’t been laid to rest for long.”

“And you should be at my side.” Lord Shang hiccuped. His hand resting too heavily on the corner. If he wasn’t careful he would topple the table. 

Her eyes gentled in pity, and compassion, even as she felt Zhao Qiang react to such a possessive statement. She settled a hand on his arm to keep him from doing anything to the man. “Lord Shang,” she said again, gengle, yet firm too, and took a different route. “You did not have the funds to buy me, but this man did. We have both known the rules all along. I was never yours to keep.”

Zhao Qiang flinched slightly at the implication that’s what happened. But he knew the truth and so did she. It wasn’t a buying in the manner that Lord Shang would have wanted. Zhao Qiang had used his own saved money to buy out her contract then he let her be free. Though she probably never realized it. She never had to stay. Lian Shi was free to leave. 

“You could have waited. We could…” Lord Shang stopped, he closed his eyes for a second as he held his head. 

“I could not wait. Time is for those with the money to buy it. That has never been us,” she said and moved over to him, gentle as she touched the other side of his face. He was flushed and too hot, and swaying, and she too closed her eyes, touched by empathy. “We thought we were a pair of mandarian ducks, swimming through life together, but we are falling leaves, never hitting the water in the same burst of wind. Forgive me, Lord Shang. I did not wish to cause you pain.”

Zhao Qiang stayed in his place but was ready to defend her if need be. However, that stance was useless as the man started crying. Soon there was a woman and man clearly in search of someone in the crowd. The woman got there first. She was a few inches shorter than LIan Shi and petite. Her own white robes fluttered around her but didn’t restrict her as she caught the drunken man. 

“Lord Shang!” the woman called out. Her eyes filled with worry as the man promptly passed out in her arms. The woman was sturdy but not enough. She plopped down under the weight and sighed. She looked up at Lian Shi and it took her a moment. Then she let out another sigh and lightly pinched the sleeping man’s cheek. “You fool. I told you to leave her alone.”

“You also told him to not go to the tavern and that didn’t happen.” The younger man stated as he approached. He bowed to Lian Shi and to Zhao Qiang. “Sorry for the disturbance. We will take care of him.” 

The young man was near the height of Lian Shi but terribly thin. Despite that he was able to lift the taller man bridal style. “If only we’d found him sooner. This would be less embarrassing for him.”

“If he’d listened there’d be none to begin with. Now go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” the woman said as she stood up dusting herself off. She turned to look at Lian Shi. “I’m sorry. He’s not himself. We will do better to keep him away.” 

Lian Shi smiled at that, warmth filling her. “You are Bai Mei, aren’t you?” she asked and warmed even more at the woman’s surprise. “Do not think your love for him so hopeless. He talked of you often. Perhaps now that he knows I am not his to have, he will realize who has been loving him all along.”

She bowed then, low and respectful. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused you. I wish I could have ignored his patronage, but I could not. Forgive me?”

Bai Mei nodded then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Lord Shang having messed up one of her two small half buns which made her reach up to take the other out leaving her hair down. “Even if that day never comes, we will still make sure to keep him from bothering you. You’re a private person now.” She bowed politely. “There’s nothing to forgive. It was a job.” 

Lian Shi nodded and watched them go, her heart panging. She was aware of Zhao Qiang stepping up behind her and sighed, leaning back into him. “Poor man. He never thinks he can have things freely, that the only things in life he can keep are those he buys. I hope this incident leads him to a happier path.”

_ Maybe. People can be blind to their own happiness _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed then turned his head to glance at Lian Shi. He had the pendants in one hand. He lifted them up with a smile.  _ Home or more market? _

“Home please,” she murmured, some of her joy gone. Her heart was touched with guilt and she wanted to be away from all the eyes watching her. 

_ Alright, then come along and I will get you home to rest _ . Zhao Qiang signed after putting the pendants in his qikan pouch with the tassels. He offered his arm and when she did it, he led her back on the path to their home. Since he could feel her sadness he went ahead and took the quickest way home. 

_ Your trunks are in your room. Why don’t I let you unpack as you wish while I go make us something to eat. _ Zhao Qiang offered to give her some privacy when they arrived home. The main room was still a little sparse but it had a few personal items.  _ Your room is to the left near the nursery. I took the one in the back. _

She blinked at that, then looked where he’d gestured. His room seemed terribly small, like it was more of a storage area rather than a bedroom. “You can share with me, that looks like a closet,” she said, meaning it, and looked at the room he said was hers. Seeing it only reaffirmed her words. “It’s big enough for both of us.”

Zhao Qiang flushed.  _ I know but I don’t want you to feel like you have to but that you’d like me in that space. Let me get started on something tasty. I hope you both are in the mood for apples. _ Zhao Qiang stated before all but abandoning her to go towards the kitchen. It was true he chose the smallest room but he didn’t have much. He usually kept what was useful. Like their own dishes and stuff. Those were kept mostly in the kitchen. Zhao Qiang also didn’t flee because he didn’t know how to not be awkward and didn’t want  _ her _ to feel awkward. 

She giggled and followed him. “Apples sound perfect,” she assured him and watched him flutter around. “And I want you with me, as long as you want to be there too. You are more than welcome in my space, Little Bear. Okay?” 

Zhao Qiang’s ears were so red that they’d match the red in their pendants. He carefully set them down on the low table with the tassels and fled not even responding. It was overwhelming for him at the moment to be wanted. 

She watched him go, hoping she hadn’t said anything wrong, but was smiling at his blush. Since he’d gone, she took his place in the kitchen, finding the apples he’d been about to slice and getting an idea. She looked around the space, seeing what she had to use, and started up the wok. Soon, the whole room smelled of hot apple slices carmelized in a dash of juice and cinnamon. She grinned at the scent and the way her baby kicked at it, then started to sing as she stirred, hoping Zhao Qiang would come back soon.

“You have a nice voice.” a familiar gravely woman’s voice said from the archway. 

Lian Shi blinked and turned, smiling immediately at the woman. Zhao Ziyi had been interesting to get used to, since she couldn’t tell if the woman hated her or not, but eventually settled that she simply was serious and plagued by headaches. It only made Lian Shi’s kindness grow. Ziyi-jie, good to see you,” she said with a respectful bow of her head. “Would you like some spiced apple slices?”

Zhao Ziyi smiled softly at her as she bowed her head too. Normally her hair was up in a high braided bun with obsidian trinkets, but today her hair was down and slightly pulled back with a ribbon. Even the heavy robes she usually wore wasn’t what she had on. Today it was a simple plum set of robes with a teal shawl. 

“It is good to see you as well, Shi-mei.” Zhao Ziyi responded as she stepped into the kitchen. Her normally bright glowing eye was a dull white. “I would like some and I know A-Qiang will like them as well when he returns. He’d probably have been back sooner but he’d wandered near the trainees.” 

Lian Shi giggled at the implications. The younger trainees adored Zhao Qiang. “So I should take them to him, instead of staying here?” she asked and filled a bowl with a couple of the steaming slices for Zhao Ziy and crumbled some brown sugar over them before handing them to the woman. 

Zhao Ziyi took the offered plate and went to sit at the low table. She smiled seeing the pendants and tassels. “Let him come home and besides don’t you need to set…” Zhao Ziyi stopped speaking as she heard the soft chime of the dreamcatcher. “...you put it in the little one's room.” 

“...was I not supposed to?” Lian Shi asked, worried she’d done something wrong. “Little Be- I mean, Zhao Qiang said it was fine. I thought the little chime would be soothing for A-Chang when he was born.”

“You can do with it what you will and it is meant for your little one. But may I show it to you properly because it sounds like little bear forgot to talk to you about it?” Zhao Ziyi chuckled softly before taking a small bite of the apples. She hummed in approval. 

Lian Shi brightened and, with a nod, scooped up the rest of the apples to set aside, then led her into the nursery. The dreamcatcher was there, the soft bell and beads catching the light. “It is truly beautiful,” she praised the woman, meaning it.

“The morning I made this I had dreamt the night before that the stars were falling from the sky into the sea where there was a dragon in the water glowing brighter than the stars.” Zhao Ziyi said, reaching up to the trinket of a star. “Then A-Qiang told me he’d been brave enough to agree to court you.” 

“He’s the dragon,” Lian Shi guessed, feeling a depth of awe fill her chest. “He is a bright light in my life, giving me more hope for a future than I’ve ever had; protective, yet gentle, and easily flustered. A boy in many ways, just as I am a girl in many ways, forced to grow up too soon, yet with a touch of innocence, even with bloody hands. He is a miracle, Ziyi-jie. To me.”

“He is a miracle. We thought we were going to lose him during his recovery from his fight with Fu Ziteng. His recovery was hard, Shi-mei.” Zhao Ziyi turned her head to look at her. “I am glad that he is looking to the future with you.” Her eye trying to activate along with her gift but failed as her earlier tonic worked. The soft whispers of the one who was close to them came in. It was a new fear. One that made Zhao Ziyi swallow. She kept her smile though. “Speaking of family. This is just more than a trinket, Shi-mei. It will protect him from bad dreams but the threads below represent the paths that he could follow. When he is of age he will cut one off to represent the path he’ll take. It’s not destiny but the other paths will be gone to him. He will need to grow and nurture the path he’s set for himself. That’s the gift I give him instead of his fears.”

“He is blessed,” Lian Shi said seriously, nodding in gratitude. “Thank you. I hope you will be there to help him nurture that path and love him, help him grow. He can learn so much from you.”

“Yes he is.” Zhao Ziyi responded, thinking of her brother who was standing outside the room. Her words were meant for both the babe and him. She lightly touched Lian Shi’s arm. “As long as I am alive that is what I’ll do. We are family. Aren’t we A-Qiang?” She peered past Lian Shi’s shoulder to find Zhao Qiang blushing still and poking his head in.

_ Yes, Ziyi-jie. _ Zhao Qiang answered. He was flushed for two reasons. The first being called out and the second from the training. 

Lian Shi giggled, happy to see him. “There are cinnamon and sugar apple slices in the kitchen,” she told him. “And juice. Get them while they’re hot. And thank you,” she said to Zhao Ziyi. “I’m used to big families, and this one is especially wonderful. A-Chang is going to be so spoiled.”

_ Yes, birdie.  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed and vanished to grab some apples and clean his face. Not that it’d help. Because he had told Zhao Bin what had him blushing to begin with while helping the trainees. His older brother had told him to stop being a baby and take the invite to share. He might even get some kisses out of it. When that thought had filtered through his whole face had turned into tomato which of course sparked Zhao Bin’s endless teasing. 

“He’s not the only one that will be spoiled. Thank you for the snack but I feel like I should lay down.” Zhao Ziyi said, looking a few shades paler. 

“Here, this way,” Lian Shi escorted her before she could protest to the bedroom. “Lay down and rest, it’s nice and cool in here. Would you like some tea?”

“No, I need to rest.” Zhao Ziyi breathed out.

Zhao Qiang had already washed his face when he stepped out to find Lian Shi ushering his sister into their bedroom. He blinked for a moment then grabbed a cup of water for his sister. Zhao Qiang waited for Zhao Ziyi to be on the bed to step up to deliver the water. 

_ I should go get Granny. _ He mouthed. 

“I took too much of the tonic. It will pass with sleep. I promise.” Zhao Ziyi reached out to gently touch Zhao Qiang’s hand. It was barely reassuring because it was hard for him to see her like this. But now he knew how Zhao Ning felt when this would happen to Qiu Rong. Sometimes the gifts of demonic cultivators were just too much. Which of course brought back the memory of Fu Ziteng’s thorned whip. The pained grunt from Zhao Ziyi had him pushing the thought aside. 

_ It’s me _ . He mouthed. His mind raced to find some happy thoughts to block out the bad. 

Thankfully, Lian Shi knew what to do. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled one of Zhao Qiang’s hands to her belly. Almost immediately, A-Chang perked up inside and beat in a little pattern. “Show your sister how well he plays,” she murmured, remembering when Zhao Qiang had been a conduit between her and her baby, one hand on the belly, the other on her hand, allowing her to feel the tiny spark of life happily skipping about. She hoped feeling the baby’s core would be a spot of light for Zhao Ziyi to focus on, instead of her pain.

The moment that Zhao Qiang took hold of Lian Shi’s hand the baby called forth Zhao Qiang’s  _ qi _ . It moved like water playing around them but focused on Lian Shi. The baby made it play with her hair and the trinkets especially in those raven locks. Then went to tease the qi’s owner. Zhao Ziyi was stunned at what she saw but then a smile began to blossom on her face. It was like looking at someone else entirely. She rarely looked like that at anyone except the children. Zhao Qiang shared a very happy glance with Lian Shi.

“A-Chang does this every time?” Zhao Ziyi asked. She was still in pain but the fears that’d been consuming Zhao Qiang lifted as he played with the baby. 

“Every time. He adores our Little Bear,” she assured and gestured for Zhao Qiang to take Zhao Ziyi’s hand with his free one. “Let her feel.”

_ Are you sure? _ Zhao Qiang mouthed, seeing Zhao Ziyi gave her hand freely. Her gift was just as strong with her touch. 

“The focus is the little one, A-Qiang. She will be fine.” Zhao Ziyi answered with a nod. “Besides, A-Qiang, babies are fearless before they are born.” 

_ Alright _ . Zhao Qiang conceded before taking his sister's hand. Which of course meant that A-Chang got excited feeling another that was just as strong as him. He called forth her white  _ qi _ with a red glow. It snaked around them. It was such a different feeling to have it out like this. She used her  _ qi _ as a weapon. The way A-Chang played with her  _ qi _ was like one was trying to make it grow. That made her laugh. 

“Oh little one, that won’t work with mine like  _ baba _ ’s. His  _ qi _ is meant for life. All I grow is fear and you don’t have any.” Zhao Ziyi laughed.

Lian Shi smiled to see it, feeling her stubborn babe kick. “He won’t give up,” she warned, laughing softly. “He’s as stubborn as his namesake.”

Apparently, A-Chang had been listening to her because suddenly her  _ qi _ split off like a door to a pit had been opened filled with snakes. They coiled around them. Most of them went around Zhao Ziyi as if saying  _ See! Yes I can.  _

“Ah, I see how it’s going to be little one.” Zhao Zyi wiggled her fingers and more  _ qi _ came out to the delight of the baby. Suddenly there was more of Zhao Qiang’s  _ qi _ flooding out. There was even a tinge of purple. She narrowed her eyes. “And now he’s showing himself, see.”

“He’s lavender,” Lian Shi said, having seen the color before when Zhao Qiang managed to get it out, and giggled at the woman’s delight. “He will go until he tuckers out, fair warning.”

“Well then I should go before  _ I  _ get tuckered out and ruin your first night in your new home.” Zhao Ziyi giggled, she felt his resistance to letting her  _ qi _ go. “Now, now little one. There is a time to play and a time to rest. Let Ziyi-jie rest.” 

The  _ qi  _ pulled back in a pout, but wrapped around lian Shi instead. She warmed at the feeling, glad he knew where home was. “Rest now, Ziyi-jie,” she murmured, tossing a blanket over her. “We’ll be just out here if you need anything.” She doubted any moving would get done, but that was hardly important right now. “And you,” she giggled at Zhao Qiang, shooing him out and shutting the door behind them, “I’m afraid my apples are nice and cold by now. Do you think you could warm them up again?”

Zhao Qiang nodded but not before kissing Lian Shi’s hands. It made his heart swell with admiration and happiness that she cared so much to allow his sister to rest in their home. Most were afraid of her with what little time that Lian Shi had spent with Zhao ZIyi. He took a step back then went to warm the apples. His cheeks flushed. 

_ Thank you _ . He mouthed in between testing the apples. 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for warming these back up,” she said and crumbled more brown sugar over their slices. ‘Definitely smell really good, don’t they?”

Zhao Qiang flushed some more and nodded.  _ Very good. You did a tasty job as Bin-ge would say. _ Zhao Qiang signed. He grinned showing a little bit of his teeth.  _ Our kitchen has supplies but if you need something more we can go to the market or check the main kitchen.  _

“Noted,” she said and sidled up to him to bump their arms together. “And I’m sorry for chasing you off. I meant what I said, but I'm not here to push.”

_ Its ok. I just don’t want to push you. You’ve been through so much and I don’t want to take advantage because I like you. _ He signed, turning into her. His face red once more and it wasn’t from the heat.  _ I want…  _ the new kiss to his cheek had him melting and losing his words. 

“I like you too, and I wouldn't have offered if I felt pushed,” she promised, voice soft and eyes bright. She cupped his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone. “What is it you want?” she asked, having caught the last of his words before the motions had fluttered to a stop.

The teasing of his elder brother came to mind and he blushed some more. Still too shy to ask for the kiss he was now probably going to be thinking about, Zhao Qiang cupped her hand for a moment moving it to kiss the cusp of her hand. 

“...oh,” Lian Shi breathed out, heart skipping a beat. She swallowed, feeling oddly nervous, and it was an emotion that made her pause. She was  _ yiji,  _ she’d kissed plenty of men in her life. But this was a time when she realized she wasn’t being paid to do it. It was her Little Bear, and he made her heart feel new. Slowly, her surprised melted into a sweet smile and she brushed her thumb over his lips, watching them part. A spot in her belly began to burn. “Do you want a kiss?”

Instead of nodding he mouthed  _ yes _ just as shyly as he felt. This would be his first kiss. Yes, he’d liked others before but he’d never tried anything with them. His duties had always come first and he didn’t want to get side tracked. This was different. This was the woman that’d be his wife and mother to his adoptive son. 

“Well, that’s good,” she murmured and lifted up on her tiptoes. “Because I want to kiss you too.” Lian Shi giggled at his red faced surprise and hope, so much like a puppy, and she framed his face with her hands to draw him to her for a soft, sweet kiss.

Zhao Qiang held her gently as he kissed her back. He could taste the sweetness of the apple crumble on her lips. He licked his own as they parted. A little bit dazed from it. For a first kiss he couldn’t have asked for a better one but now he understood why his elder brother and other siblings talked about so much. He wanted another one and another one. 

_ More? _ He mouthed as his hands gently adjusted on her side. She answered by kissing him again, this one a little firmer and less fleeting. She took time to feel the way his lips moved against hers and delighted in the soft gasp she felt him make when she nibbled on his lower lip.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” she asked, nuzzling her nose to his cheek.

_ No _ . He mouthed as he shook his head a little before turning to try to nuzzle hers back.  _ My first. _

The word warmed her heart. “I hope it was a good first,” she said and her lips trailed his skin back down to his mouth. “And second. And third.” She kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck, and smiled to feel him hold her steadily.

Feeling a bit braver than before then next time he initiated the kiss. It started off soft and sweet like she’d done the first time. She let him deepen the kiss and he felt a shiver go down his spine as he pulled her closer. He made sure to not pull her too flush in care of A-Chang. 

After a moment, they parted, and Lian Shi gazed up at his flushed face with a gentle chuckle. “That little closet you wanted to sleep in,” she teased, but meant every word, “is there a bed in there? There’s a way that we can lay to make kissing easier without having to worry about the baby.”

Zhao Qiang nodded a little breathless as he pulled away from her. He only did it long enough to gently guide her to the spare room. His things were already unpacked inside. It was still modest even with his things. The most colorful thing in there was a green jade cut lotus that was melded together with gold. His black robes for tomorrow was already hanging on the rack. 

She took in the room and smiled, liking the atmosphere, then sat on the bed. It was a bit small, but they’d fit, and laid on her back close to the wall. “Come lay beside me on your side.”

Zhao Qiang followed her instruction easily. He laid down on the bed after carefully hanging his outer robe up on the hook by his bed.  _ You’re so beautiful _ . He signed after getting himself situated on the bed. Zhao Qiang gently brushed the hair from the side of her face.

“As are you, Little Bear,” she told him and drew him into a kiss with a soft, beckoning hand on his chin. As they kissed, her fingers trailed down his throat, feeling the scars there, and she left a little bite on his lip when he gasped. “So beautiful.”

Zhao Qiang quickly took hold of her wrist before she could let it slip away. His breathing light as he kept his gaze on hers. Slowly, he brought her fingers to touch his scars. His eyes fluttered shut as he shivered at the touch. A warmth stirring. He’d never let anyone just touch his scars when they weren’t healing him. 

“You are beautiful,” she murmured again and tilted her face up for a kiss. “One of the most beautiful people I’ve ever known.”

Zhao Qiang obliged her with a soft, feather light kiss that turned into several kisses. He turned a bit to give her more access to his neck. He liked the feel of her fingertips over the pink and white uneven flesh. It’d healed ugly but it’d healed. Zhao Qiang was forever grateful for that because of this moment right now. What he felt was a mixture of desire and the tingling that came from touching the scars. 

_ You are to me too _ . He mouthed before shuddering at the feel of her fingertips pressing a bit firmer in the spot just under his adam’s apple. 

Feeling him shiver, she tilted her head a little to her lips on the spot, gently kissing it, then the next bump of flesh. She smiled as she pulled back and felt her breath catch at the naked desire in his eyes. “Little Bear…” 

_ Birdie _ … Zhao Qiang mouthed. He was torn between asking for more kisses on his neck and the ones to his lips. The latter one won as he brought his hand up cup the nap of her neck and angled her head up more for him to kiss. This kiss was headier than the rest with his fingers splaying in her hair. 

“Mmn, are you sure you’ve never kissed before?” she breathed out, pleased and flushed. “You’re a natural.”

_ Yes _ . Zhao Qiang answered, cheeks flaring at his confession.  _ You’ll be my first everything. _

“I hope that’s alright with you,” she said and traced her fingertips down his face, something like love on her face. She wasn’t there yet, but she felt like she could, and that had her kissing him again, full of light and laughter. “Because I’m greatly looking forward to it.”

_ Very alright _ . Zhao Qiang answered, feeling the weight of her gaze and knowing that she was going to be the only one he would ever do anything intimate with and love. 


End file.
